1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices such as image forming apparatuses that can use cloud services and other services provided via a network are known. For example, a cloud service may be used to upload image data scanned by a device to a predetermined online storage.
Devices installed in an office and similar environments may be shared by a plurality of users. As such, a user authentication function may be implemented in a cloud service in order to prevent unauthorized use of the cloud service via the device (see e.g. Japanese Patent No. 4670507 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-341409).
However, requiring a user to input authentication information each time the user wishes to use the device may impose an operation burden on the user. Meanwhile, when a device is placed within a limited space such as an office, its users are most likely persons that can be trusted.
In view of the above, an aspect of the present invention is directed to improving operability for using a service provided via a network from a device.